Finding Hope
by Mrs. Pibb
Summary: A story centering on a new character, Logan's sister-in-law, as well as romance(M/L) and new beginnings
1. Prologue

Prologue   
  
Cold. Dark. It was Sky all could trust, all she could understand. She felt as   
though she was immersed in a void, one in which the undertow was slowly, steadily   
pulling her deeper into herself, despite her efforts to claw her way out. There was nothing   
to hold on to, no one to save her,not anymore.   
  
This was her first time. The scene played over and over again in her mind. What   
had happened was nothing like she had ever wanted to envision or believe she could do.   
There he was, looming over her. His eyes intently staring..She had no choice, or maybe   
she did and was just too afraid to acknowledge it.   
  
Sky could still feel the flesh of his neck in her hand. It felt dirty, and clung to her   
like a stench. Then came the sickening sound of his neck twisting...breaking in her   
trembling hands. It was done. She had killed him. And now all she could remember was   
the ghost-like glass that coated his eyes. The body was a shell, a grave that she had dug,   
perhaps for herself as well as him. She could only believe that the blame lied in her fear.   
It's my fault she thought and now I can never take it back. Sky had murdered...and   
all she could think to do was pray that God could forgive her, and even in that she felt   
selfish.   
Suddenly warmth. Sky came out of her trance as a soft presence wrapped itself   
around her hand. Her eyes focused on a fellow soldier. His face was gentle and beautiful.   
It held her gaze.....as though he was her Messiah. The two were covered with grime and   
dirt...the soldier's shrapnel.   
  
"I killed him.." she whispered...her voice was soft and full of shame. Nathaniel's   
heart ached as he squeezed Sky's hand. She wondered if he had understood her words,   
they were barely audible...however the look in his eyes revealed what she already knew.   
He did, he always had. He didn't need to hear anything…he just understood her, as   
though he could peek into her soul at will. A quality that made her feel vulnerable and yet   
at the same time secure.   
  
Nathaniel pushed himself closer to Sky. His muscles screamed at the unnecessary   
movement. The last mission had put a strain on everyone, including himself. He pulled   
her head into his shoulder and gently stroked her hair. Sky could hear his heartbeat now,   
and it somehow managed to soothe her as tears dampened his tattered shirt. "I know" he   
whispered into her hair..."I know." Indeed he did. He was no stranger to the guilt that   
imbedded itself deep inside . This memory would never leave, and he felt helpless that he   
couldn't shield Sky from it.   
  
As Sky wept in his protection Nathaniel focused on another solider staring at the   
two. His face was hollow and his eyes were strained and seemed to sink into his skin.   
Huddled masses of regret. That was the true cargo of this transport. Each man was lost in   
the memories of previous events. Cries of unheard terror and pain filled the silence as the   
transport continued on...lights and shadows playing with each other.   
  
Sky suddenly awoke with a start. Beads of sweat sat upon her skin. It was then   
that his face left her. She reached out trying to grasp it, but he was gone...and everything   
was a dream. The reality of her solitude sank in and she lay back down, resting her face   
against a pillow...tears welled in her eyes. "I love you.." she whispered.  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
Sky rested in her bed. Her eyes surveyed the ceiling....it was fairly simple, plain with a   
few swirls....but somehow she often found herself staring at it, as though there was some   
revelation to be had from its appearance. She sighed and pushed herself up. It was   
evening and she had wasted the whole day. "I always do that on my days off." She   
smiled...everyone had to give into their laziness some time.   
Carefully she pulled her coat on over her outfit. Sky was still in jeans and a slightly dingy   
shirt...she had just collapsed into sleep the night before without changing. She found   
herself exhausted often...simply trying to keep up with life.   
  
"Classy" Sky thought as she tousled her wild hair a   
bit..."don't want to scare the kids." At this thought she smiled to herself. She had been   
running a shelter for people in the south side of town for a while now. It was nothing   
much, just something to make her feel she wasn't wasting her efforts. She was fortunate   
enough to share the monetary burden with another woman she met years ago   
when she first came to Seattle. Her name was Annie. Annie's help with the shelter had   
become essential to it's survival. Mostly it was an orphanage, considering its current   
population consisted more of children than anything else.   
  
It had become Sky's current habit to tuck the kids in every   
night...she just felt the need to...for her own reasons as well as the enjoyment of the kids.   
They alleviated Sky's loneliness. Each little precious face was a tiny part of her life now.   
They shared much more than a friendship, they shared the bond of lost parents....and at   
times Sky felt like a mother figure to them...at least they won't be alone, not   
completely..she was comforted by this fact. Shivering as she thrust the door open Sky   
stepped out into the cold and trudged towards her nightly destination.   
  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:   
Sky's hand rested on the final child. She sang softly to the girl as she carefully tucked the   
blanket around the frail girl. The small child was deep in slumber...she had had a hard   
day, not to mention a hard life. Softly Sky exited the room and left the children to drift   
into the peace of sleep. She turned and found she was alone in the hall. She placed her   
hand against the window and watched the rain stream down the glass. It distorted the   
appearance of the night sky and she found it strangely beautiful. Slowly she placed her   
hand on her stomach. Her thoughts drifted back....Nathaniel had never known, but then   
neither had she, until it was too late. She sighed. She spent so much time reliving the past   
that it was difficult to believe that time was continuing forward.   
  
"Sky?" Annie smiled...Sky jumped but returned the gesture.   
  
"Sorry for startling you...I just need to talk to you about something."   
  
"Shoot." Sky replied...she rubbed her arms slightly, the air seemed to be chilling.   
  
"It's about the bill.." Annie rubbed her head. It was evident she was tired and stressed.   
  
"We don't have enough...not even with the extra money."   
Sky nodded, she had been expecting this sooner or later. Utilities' prices were rising and   
there was nothing to do but comply and pay...or else you would freeze. The two women   
had always managed to make ends meet. They were diligent, resourceful...but in this case   
there was no getting around the problem themselves. Sky sighed. She knew what she   
could do...but the thought of it made her cringe.   
  
"Annie, I'll take care of it...I promise." Sky smiled at her friend.."Go home..I'll stay   
tonight." Annie accepted the offer and ventured out of the building several moments later.   
Sky sighed and wrapped a blanket around her body. She slid slowly to the ground and   
stared out the window again. There was no turning back. She would have to face   
him....there was no other way. Sky had not seen Logan in years. A rift had grown   
between the two after Nathaniel's death that just wouldn't mend. Sky recalled their last   
encounter...slamming doors...yelling...everything fell apart after Nathaniel died...Logan   
lost his brother, she lost her only love and neither knew how to handle it..Sky   
sighed...tomorrow, she would face him tomorrow. Tonight however belonged to her and   
she sunk into its serenity...safe in the shadows.  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sky looked up at the endless tower of glass before her. She had been standing there for   
quite a while, waiting for that perfect moment when the submission of her pride and will   
coincided with her moving feet. So far she hadn't had any luck. It had been years since   
Sky had seen her brother in law, yet the location of his home was fresh in her   
mind...whether this was due to her training or her regret she didn't know. She   
sighed....already she could feel a sickening feeling in her stomach....it had started last   
night and had slowly grown more intense with each step towards his apartment building.  
  
"Hi Logan".her voice was intense...she shook her head... "hi logan,"no it was too   
soft...she sighed..either way 'hi' seemed a little inappropriate to say to someone you   
hadn't seen in years. The practice dialogue she was attempting did nothing but draw her a   
few looks from people scurrying by. Finally, to signal her defeat she moved her hands in   
a quick gesture towards the door and followed with her body. As she opened it she nearly   
ran into an attractive woman with curly brown hair. Sky paused, the girl looked   
familiar...she shrugged, the girl was probably just a regular at one of the clubs or bars   
where she got gigs.  
  
The elevator seemed to climb upwards at a slower rate than usual. Why did everything   
have to be so hard, so complicated. Sky could just see the situation now. There Logan   
would be sitting in front of his computer...she would walk in slowly...he would turn,   
wide-eyed the awkward tension would thicken...he would stand up, walk over, and   
make a clumsy attempt at embracing her,then call her some pet name, the way he used   
to when he considered her a little sister. Yet, they both would be painfully aware that the   
entire scene was an act. Things weren't the same and pretending they were only added to   
the discomfort and the pain. Their friendship had faded and nothing would change it, at   
least not immediately. She ached to know the feelings of what had been; they were so   
distant, so nebulous to her now. But then she knew it was foolish to yearn for that which   
you couldn't have back. Sky wondered if she'd see some glimpse of hurt and anger in   
Logan's eyes. Her thoughts were interrupted as the elevator opened.  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
Sky's eyes opened wide as the door slid open. Get a hold of yourself she thought as she   
stepped out and slowly scanned the apartment for any sign of life. She stopped short as   
she passed by one of many screens. There he was...plucking away at his computer.   
Things hadn't changed much. Logan still chased after his causes. She watched him for a   
moment; a smile crossed her face.  
  
Logan sighed. He had been sitting at his computer all night trying to scrounge up more   
information about Max's attackers. His contact had proved helpful, but, he sighed…how   
could Max fight someone who feels no pain? Logan recalled Max's last encounter with   
the three men. They had beaten her badly. He remembered the look on Max's face after   
he had finally driven a safe distance from the courthouse. He had been so intent on   
getting her away from the Reds that he hadn't had a chance to turn his gaze from the   
windshield when Max first jumped in the van. Everything had been a rush of motion. He   
had shot them; it was all he knew to do. When he finally turned around, he looked over   
Max. Her lip was cut; her eye bruised...who knew what else was damaged. "Are you ok?"   
He had asked softly. Idiot..of course she's not ok Max had looked at him, and shrugged   
in that "no-big-dealio" way of hers, then climbed over the seat and sat next to him. Logan   
could tell by the tender way she had moved that indeed, she was not okay.  
  
That had always annoyed him. Why couldn't she just admit that she was shaken up, that   
she needed someone to hold her, to take of her? Why couldn't she admit she needed him?   
And then his well-guarded truth was out. He cared about her; he hadn't wanted to...it just   
happened, without his permission, and considering his current luck with women, he   
wasn't sure whether this newfound attraction was a good thing. Every time he thought   
about what it would be like, to step over the boundary of partners, over the boundary of   
friendship, he stopped and pulled back his unleashed hopes. Zach's words echoed   
through his mind. What would he do if Max got hurt because of him? He didn't want to   
be the object of her rescue missions. He sighed. Why was everything so complicated?   
  
Tired of thinking and getting nowhere Logan turned his chair around. His thoughts were   
on that leftover pasta in the fridge. Suddenly he halted. Could it be...was it..he adjusted   
his glasses.  
  
Sky tried to muster a smile, but something caught her eye. The chair. She hadn't   
known.He hadn't told her. "Logan...what happened?" Her voice was milked with   
concern and perhaps even a hint of hurt.  
  
Logan broke from his trance. Sky. He hadn't seen her in years. She was still as beautiful   
as ever. He had always understood his brother's attraction to her. His recollection was   
broken by Sky's words. Her voice was smooth and rich, the true sign of an incredible   
talent. He looked down clumsily. "I...uh...well.." he let his lips curve   
upward, revealing his charming smile. "I got shot a few months ago...it's a long story."   
Sky nodded. There he goes...covering up, as though she couldn't handle it. Then again   
maybe he was afraid she would ask to be apart of his operation. Again. Last time she had   
inquired, he said he needed to work in solitude. Ya right she thought. Sometimes Sky   
wondered if he thought her to be weak, a liability. He had always treated her in an   
overprotective manner. It made her feel like a child. Still, she would let it go for now, no   
need to rehash old arguments.  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The paling of the day had already begun and night was falling fast. Sky and Logan had   
talked for quite a while. It was mainly a series of meaningless chatter. Neither one   
delving too deep, just trying to continue the conversation so that in some way the other   
felt some sort of respect. Sky still had not brought up the real reason she had come..it   
seemed so cheap to come ask him for money now, after so long. Logan secretly   
wondered about the purpose of her visit. He was gentle in that manner, and refused to   
pressure it out of her, a trait that Nathaniel had possessed as well.  
  
Finally Sky couldn't stand it anymore. She was afraid of his reaction. What would he   
think of her? Perhaps this request would even substantiate his belief that she couldn't take   
care of herself. She would have to ask him sooner or later. She looked down and waited   
calmly for him to finish illustrating his typical run-of-the-mill therapy session.  
  
"Impressive." She nodded. "Logan I need to ask you something...I have my reservations   
about it, but..." She paused as he looked at her compassionately. He sensed a shame in   
her,as though she was keeping something from him. Not that this was a surprise; Sky   
had grown introverted after his brother's death. "Please understand.I know this sounds   
so,I mean, I don't want you to think..." Sky began to stutter. She placed her hand on   
her forehead out of frustration.  
  
"Sky." Logan spoke softly. "It's alright. What is it?"   
  
Sky looked at him. "You remember the shelter I told you about earlier?" Logan nodded.   
"I, I need to borrow some money." Quickly she added, "I'll pay you back...I   
promise...it's just the gas bill was too high. I can't let the residents freeze.I didn't know   
what else to..."  
  
Logan burst out into laughter. He confessed to himself that he thought it was something   
far worse. "Sky, however much you need...it's yours." He smiled at the odd mix of relief   
and embarrassment that formed in Sky's expression.   
  
"I promise I'll pay it back soon..." Logan smiled at Sky's insistent pledge.  
  
"Don't worry about it."   
  
"Thank you." She looked up at him. "I don't know what else to say."  
  
"Why don't you stay for dinner. It's getting late and there's someone I'd like you to   
meet." As soon as the words escaped his lips, footsteps were heard in the hall.   
  
"Hey Logan I picked up the fruit...you owe me big time for this one..." Max stopped her   
words short. Her eyes focused on the auburn haired woman seated on the couch. The   
woman was beautiful,unfortunately. She looked her up and down. She was fairly built   
and had an exotic air about her. "Am I interrupting something?" Max's eyes widened as   
she glared at Logan, demanding an explanation.  
  
"Max this is..."  
  
"Sky.." Max's opponent returned the caustic glare. Sky could sense the tension building   
between the two. She sensed something about this girl. She just had that look about her,   
familiar and not to be trusted. There was something else as well. She just couldn't place   
her finger on it.  



	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Logan sighed. Dinner was not going well. He didn't understand. Maybe it was the meal.   
He poked a piece of meat on his fork and sniffed it. Nope, it wasn't the paprika. He didn't   
understand. Both women were fairly reasonable and likeable. He had thought they would   
have hit it off. Yet another drawback of being a male...he just couldn't decipher the   
female psyche. It was so foreign to him, like those word games people used to play where   
they inserted y's or g's between every syllable. He had never been able to interpret the   
strange dialogue.He sighed as memories of playground humiliations came back to him.  
  
Max had been snappy all night. She looked at Logan. Yep, clueless...sometimes he just   
didn't understand. She sighed. This Sky seemed nice enough. She really wasn't sure why   
she felt animosity towards her. Maybe it was a territorial thing...she raised her eyebrow.   
Yes, she could always blame it on the DNA concoction that made up her chemistry. After   
all, she wasn't completely human, why was she expected to act that way? Perhaps the   
real problem was the simple fact that she sensed some sort of intimacy between Sky and   
Logan. Jealousy? Max raised her eyebrow...that was so petty, however she still was a   
woman. No female could escape her instincts.  
  
"So, Max...how do you know Logan?" Sky's tone was extremely saccharine. It was   
obviously a forced effort.  
  
"I work for him."  
  
"Really? Sky looked at Logan sharply. She raised her eyebrow. Logan nearly choked on   
his food. His coughs thundered through the room as he tried to regain his dignity and   
cease the tickling feeling dancing in the back of his throat. Both women just looked at   
him apathetically. It was apparent that all secrets were about to be exposed and one vast   
explosion of estrogen was going to be the result. This was not going to be pretty.  
  
"Yes, really" Max tilted her head arrogantly in a way of defiance. "I do some legwork for   
him every now then." Sky looked at Logan. He knew exactly what she was asking with   
her expression. No words needed to be said. He might as well tell the truth.  
  
"Yes, for Eyes Only."   
  
Sky nodded her head. She was angry and her insides were flaring with the intensity of a   
furnace. That was it, the reason she had felt anger towards Max. She was doing what Sky   
yearned to. She felt replaced, rejected.   
  
"So..." Max added, feeling the need to satisfy her own questions, "what, are you a   
contact? A girlfriend?"  
  
"I already have a husband." Sky snapped.  
  
Max stood up out of her chair and walked over to Sky, her challenge apparent. "So,   
what's the dealio? He left you and now you're scrounging around for a little fun." Max   
was conscious of her word's nature, but didn't really register the exact phrases. All she   
knew was that she was angry. Angry that Logan had never mentioned this woman to her,   
angry that Sky shared something with Logan that she may not, angry that she   
felt...replaced in a way.  
  
Sky's eyes widened in pure disdain. She didn't care what the girl said about her, but her   
husband...that was a different story. No one slandered his name. She stood up and found   
herself to be slightly taller than Max. Logan said something that neither woman really   
heard...they were too engrossed with each other. Her eyes returned the icy gaze with   
pools of green fire. In one swift motion Sky slapped Max as hard as she could. The   
impact left a sting on her skin. "Don't you ever say anything about my husband again."   
Her voice was reduced to a growl. She turned and stomped towards the elevator.  
  
Logan frantically rolled after her. "Sky."  
  
It was only when Sky stepped on the elevator that she turned to face him. "Working in   
solitude huh?" She shook her head as she punched the button for the ground floor. The   
emotions had consumed her and she needed time to calm down.   
  
Logan sighed as he turned to face Max. She shook her head. "Gotta blaze." He placed   
himself in her path.  
  
"Max." She tried to move around him. Again he called her name "Max."  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"She's my sister-in-law." He paused. Why hadn't he mentioned it earlier? "her husband,   
my brother is dead." Max's expression dropped. She looked down as a rush of guilt came   
over her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She looked at him, a genuine look of   
regret and affection spread itself across her gentle features.  
  
"It's alright." He began rolling himself towards the living room. Max froze. She didn't   
know what to do. She had slipped again, letting her temper block all common sense.   
Sometimes she wondered why Logan put up with her. She said so many hurtful things   
towards him. It was nothing personal, she had never really meant it. It was just that Max   
hadn't developed the art of getting in touch with others. She felt awkward and didn't   
really know where the line was between playful sarcasm and hurtful words. She walked   
cautiously into the next room.   
  
"Logan?" her voice was soft. He turned from the window streaked with rain. His eyes   
looked wet with tears. Max slowly walked over as if waiting for permission to approach.   
She placed her hand tenderly on his shoulder. He smiled at her. She looked into his face   
with care. The tears welling in his eyes made her want to wrap her arms around his body.   
Instead she wiped a drop of water away from his eyes and sat down next to him. Her full   
attention was focused on him now. She genuinely wanted to know everything, with the   
hopes that she could ease some of the pain he felt.  
  



	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The cold clung to Sky's skin. She shivered slightly.The temperature had fallen rapidly   
with the sun and now stung and bit every area of exposed flesh. Perhaps the only thing   
keeping Sky warm was the anger that still welled inside her body. Her breath came out   
succinctly in dark puffs of smoke. She was tired, worse than that upset. Max. Her lips   
curled up with disgust. She couldn't believe it. Logan trusted that little brunette jerk over   
her! Why? Did he not think she could handle herself? She had looked Max up and   
down, and could testify to the fact that Max was no bigger of build than herself. Yet,   
there was something else about the girl , some enigma Logan hadn't revealed to her. Still,   
it didn't excuse his favoritism. Sky had survived many hardships. She was strong in her   
will and her athleticism. He had never understood that. Logan had never saw what she   
could be, what she was. There was a fire in her core...she didn't always tap into it...but it   
was still there, beating in her chest. She just had to find it again.  
  
Sky walked close to the walls of neighboring buildings. Her meditative walk had left her   
out past curfew, and she didn't want to consider what might happen if she was caught.   
The punishment depended on the disposition of the officer. Some would let you go with   
some minor harassment. Some would take every valuable possession you had on you at   
the time, and a few would strip you of your dignity and innocence. She sighed in an   
expression of momentarily relief. The night seemed so thick, and the darkness was   
comforting and concealing.  
  
It was then that Sky thought she noticed a slight shift in the shadows. For a moment her   
paranoia suggested that there might be something behind her. She began to quicken her   
pace as her heart accelerated its beat. After a few moments Sky was convinced that   
everything had been in her mind, until...there it was again. She sighed. The night patrol   
had caught her. She began to turn around and spill out some excuse when her eyes   
widened with terror.  
  
Three dark figures encircled her. She glanced around frantically for an escape. There was   
nowhere to go. A raspy voice emerged from amongst the dark outlines. "We've been   
looking for you awhile...Cale." Sky remained frozen . The way he said her name... she   
knew who her attackers were and what they were there for. She had to calm herself, it   
was her only chance...if she let fear control her, freeze her nerve and strategy, they   
would beat her. And Sky knew that meant one thing...her death. Quickly she flipped over   
them, landing on her feet, and then continued flipping backwards in endless repetitions. It   
felt good to stretch her muscles as her hands grazed the pavement. When she had gained   
several feet she began sprinting. Sky knew what she was up against and trying to stand   
her ground was futile. They would overpower her...she had seen the result before. Her   
movements were brisk and graceful. The cold air began burning in her lungs as she darted   
through the deserted streets.  
  
Sky looked behind her once...they were gaining, after that she couldn't look back. It   
would cause her to lose her confidence. The sounds of their footsteps echoed through her   
head. As she rounded the corner she stopped short. A dead-end. The walls were too high,   
you would have to be a superhuman to scale them. "It's useless to run Cale. We'll always   
find you." Sky swallowed the lump in her throat. If they did kill her, at least she would go   
down fighting. She wouldn't give into the fears her body lusted for.  
  
"Bring it on." A hatred consumed her, one she had experienced only once before. The   
three figures closed in. Sky fought with all the strength she had, however it did no good.   
Every time she managed to tear one man off her, another would strike her with vicious   
force. She refused to give up, she refused to die. Finally in one last effort she kicked them   
off her and jumped towards the wall. Her fingers clutched at the bricks, but the weight   
was too much. She couldn't hold on, and her fingers were cut by grit on the short slide   
down to the ground. Then the leader thrust his hand forward and wrapped it around her   
neck. An ecstasy appeared in his eyes. He smiled sadistically as he increased the pressure   
on Sky's windpipe...she clawed him furiously, but the slight stings didn't phase him.   
  
"Good bye...Mrs. Cale." Those were the last words Sky heard as the world seemed to   
darken around her. Her lungs ached for air. She began to gasp, and then finally let go.   
Her attacker seemed amused.   
  
Sky's body slumped to the ground. The two men looked towards their leader. Their   
breaths intermingled. The powerful man stood up apparently satisfied. "It's   
finished. Someone will clean her up in the morning." They nodded and followed him,   
disappearing into the softly falling rain.  
  



	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The beat of the rain began to soften. The lights in Logan's apartment were warm and dim.   
Two shadows melted into one another.  
  
"Sky never went into detail about Nathaniel's death. She just said the mission killed him.   
I never really asked for anything else...it seemed...callous to try to make her relive it just   
to satisfy my need for an explanation. Besides I'm not sure it would have made anything   
easier to accept."  
  
Max nodded. Logan was not the type to just let something go without justification.   
Obviously, when it came to family, things were different. She wouldn't know, or maybe   
she would.   
  
Her eyes had not left Logan. He was so...alone, like her. Perhaps they had more of a   
bond than either cared to admit. Logan looked up at her, tension thick in his face. This   
was hard for him. She remembered when she had told him he didn't need to hide from   
her. Tonight he wasn't, and Max had to admit it felt good to be confided in, to have   
someone trust in you as you did them. She only wished it didn't have to happen in this   
way.  
  
Logan rarely let anyone see him in a vulnerable state. It started with his eyes. Somehow   
they managed to dim. Then his composure shrunk slightly, as though he felt exposed.   
And there was something about the way his hands gripped his chair a little harder than   
usual. Max had started noticing little things like that when she first met him. Call it a   
curse of being a superhuman...but then maybe it was just the curse of being human, and   
having emotions...and caring about someone else.   
  
"I could see the pain in her eyes when she told me he was gone...whatever happened...it   
was bad."  
  
"Do you have any idea what they kind of mission they were on?" Max's voice was   
soothing, far from her usual sarcastic tone.  
  
"Sky and Nathaniel were part of an elite group. The members were taken out of various   
branches of the military. They could have been doing anything."  
  
"An elite group?" Max paused, "Were genetics involved?" her throat tightened.  
  
"No. From what I understand, they were ordinary men and women with extraordinary   
tolerance and will. The organization was centered on the philosophy that outcomes   
depended on the strength of human will. It went into full operation about the same time   
as Manticore. War was in the air at the time, and different establishments were   
flourishing off of the "need" for greater protection." Logan paused. "Nathaniel once   
described to me one of the tests they had to endure...reminded me of the concentration   
camps long ago. I don't exactly know the specifics of the tests but, I do know that few   
survived them."  
  
Then phone rang causing both figures to jump. Logan looked away from Max. She   
followed him with her eyes as he picked it up.  
  
"Hello...yes this Cale...who?" Logan's eyes widened. "Is she alright?...I'll be right   
there."  
  
"What is it?" Max asked, her voice full of concern.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flash---  
Gasps filled the air. The combined aching of air-deprived lungs and a constricted throat   
was overbearing. Sky was running. Her eyes were dry from crying. Branches and thorns   
tore and cut her legs...Her mind was running away, the last moments clouded her head   
in a cloak of chaos. It was over...everything was over and all she knew to do was run into   
the night. Where she was to go now, she didn't know...all she had known was wiped   
out...there was nothing left...Sky was alone.  
  
Flash---  
Streams of yellow light flooded into the hut creating a foggy haze. It was humid and the   
air was so thick you could cut through it. The smell of sweat and fruit intermingled,   
causing Sky's stomach to turn over and over. The smell was sickening. They had been   
waiting silently for hours. And then...a sound pierced through the morning. Anticipation   
crossed the faces of the men and women in the hut as the sound grew stronger in volume.  
  
Flash---  
It was supposed to be easy, just a simple rescue mission. Sky had had a bad feeling about   
it. Nothing could have prepared her for this. The men, they just kept coming, swarming   
around the small village. Visions of death and murder were everywhere. Houses burned,   
people screamed, bodies slumped to the ground. It was a slaughter. Moments ago   
Nathaniel had kissed her, now he lay in her arms...the chaos swirled around them. She   
was losing him...tightly she grasped his body to her own...trying to cling to the life still   
flickering inside his body. Blood ran from his mouth...his eyes were so distant now,   
staring through her. She had tried to bring them back to her, to somehow ignite the light   
in them again, but now he didn't recognize her anymore. He was dying to the world, but   
he was already dead to her. All at once everything had been ripped from her...all that was   
familiar and safe was gone.  
  
Sky clung to him gently, laying her face next to his. She could feel the stubble on his   
face. Nathaniel hadn't had a chance to shave. He always had a clean-shaven face...he   
couldn't stand the itching feeling of hair on his skin. In that moment memories flooded   
back to her. She could feel the softness of his kiss, the warmth of his face, the strength of   
his arms, the feel of his cheek as he danced with her, music, laughter, everything she had   
ever known...and then it was gone, and she was left...cheek on his. Reality crashed upon   
her as she wept. Her cries filled the air as she refused to let him go. Frantically she went   
into hysterics... "No..." she yelled and touched his face. "Don't leave me...please."   
Her cry melted into a soft plea. "Please...I need you...my love."  
  
At this Sky felt him move slightly. She moved her head back and looked at him through   
her wet eyes. "Don't cry Bogie 2 " Sky smiled at the nickname he affectionately called   
her. Nathaniel tried to move his hand, then gave up from the pain.  
  
"I'm not crying." Nathaniel nodded, always trying to be strong. He thought.   
  
"Get out of here." He pleaded  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you."   
  
"I know...but I might be...I need to see you leave Sky...I need to know you're alright."   
Sky shook her head. "Sky...there's nothing you can do...please."   
  
She couldn't move. If she left, she would desert him. She couldn't do that...it went   
against everything she believed, every instinct that was born from her love. She couldn't   
leave him, not alone...her fears welled in her, and then Nathaniel slumped in her arms.   
She went blank at first, not believing what her eyes saw, then carefully laid him down in   
the dirt, but thought better of it. This was not the place for his body...it was dirty, it   
wasn't good enough. She took the shirt wrapped around her waist and placed it under his   
head. Then softly she wiped the blood from his lips. The pain was overwhelming.  
  
She heard a sound in the distance...they would find her soon...then, she couldn't take it   
anymore...her fear took over. She began to run...from the village, from the massacre,   
from her love's lifeless body...dead on the ground.   
  



	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
  
Darkness...and then suddenly, not. Pierces of bright light stung Sky's eyes as she blinked. It took a moment for her to come  
to. Everything was fuzzy and she found it hard to focus on any object. With her awakening came the realization of the pain  
she had momentarily left behind when she lost consciousness. Her neck felt tender and swollen. Her fingers were wrapped in  
gauze. As she tried to sit-up a nausea consumed her and she slumped back down into the sea of white cotton sheets. Hospital,  
that's where she was, but how she got there...she had no clue. She hadn't walked, everything was blank after the attack.   
As she searched for answers, Sky noticed a familiar presence.   
  
Logan smiled softly. He was relieved to see Sky alive, however the yellow and purple bruises that stretched across her neck  
made him shudder. He was so angry..how could he have let her go without calling a cab. He rolled his chair over to her   
bedside. "Hey," he whispered. Sky swallowed, it was apparent her mouth was dry.   
  
"Hey," her voice was raspy and weak...it mirrored how she truly felt.   
  
"Everything's alright. They stabilized you hours ago, we were just waiting for you to come around."   
  
"We?" Sky asked.   
  
Logan raised his eyebrow. "Me and Max." Sky nodded, a look of apprehension appeared in her face as she scanned the room again,  
wondering if she had missed Max. "She's getting some coffee."  
  
Indeed Max was getting some coffee..in fact she was currently having a private little war with the stubborn machine that   
refused to relinquish one drop of caffeine-infused liquid. Currently the machine was winning. The orderlies looked down the   
direction of the lounge at the sound of several thuds...but they thought nothing of it as a pretty young woman strode out the  
door..a satisfied smug on her face, and two Styrofoam cups in hand. It was truly amazing the things that could give you a   
rush Max thought as she headed towards room 102.   
  
She entered the room cautiously, but then she was just a cautious kind of girl, that was the price of being Manticore material.   
She scrutinized the scene. Sky had gotten beaten badly, she really didn't look like the girl she had argued with the night  
before. She was beaten down, the fire in her extinguished...she looked weak...except for her eyes, a passion still managed to  
flare in them. As she handed one of the coffees to Logan she noticed Sky's expression drop.   
  
"Logan!" her voice was firm.  
  
"No Sky, you need protection...they almost killed you." She looked down, frustration in her eyes.   
  
"It was a fluke,just someone tryin to make some money...I don't need.."  
  
Logan sighed. "Sky I'm not backing down on this...Nathaniel would..."  
  
"Can you go one conversation without bringing him into it?" Logan tilted his head to the side and that could mean only one  
thing his word was official. Sky glared at him. She was not just going to give up her life over this. People depended on her.  
She sighed and then glanced over at Max sipping her coffee. It sent a fire throughout her, she disliked her more than ever.  
  
Logan's voice cut through her thoughts. "Get some rest. We're moving your stuff over to my place first thing...then I'll see  
what I can do about setting someone up on you." At that he looked oddly at Max, and wheeled himself out before Sky could  
protest any more.   
  
Max followed him and when they were several rooms down he turned. "Max, would you mind staying here tonight...just to keep  
an eye out. There are a couple things I have to check into." Max shrugged. Inwardly she felt liked she owed him. Logan   
smiled. "thanks." She watched him leave and quietly headed back to Sky's room. Tension began to swirl around in her   
stomach. It was going to be a long night.  



	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10   
Several days had passed since Sky had been released from the hospital. She still had several cuts and bruises, but she had   
recovered fairly well. That didn't surprise her...it was what she willed...therefore it had to be so. She raised her   
eyebrow at the philosophy she had survived by. It had guided her for so long, but now, after the past few days she was   
beginning to doubt it. Carefully Sky wound her way through the stacks of boxes that formed small towers in her room. She   
really didn't think she had that much stuff, but then she had always been a packrat. The temporary structure reminded her   
of the forts that kids used to build. She frowned. Sky was still trying to soak in her new surroundings. The room was a lot  
nicer than her old apartment. It was furnished with every modern convenience from outlets right down to a handy nail file.   
Still it wasn't her apartment, it was another change...something else to adapt to. She was tired of bending...maybe it was   
time to just break and get it over with.   
  
Sky's thoughts drifted to her reason for being in the new "apartment". Logan had insisted she leave her home for a while   
and move in with him."It isn't safe.." Sky shook her head, if only she had a quarter for every time he had said that, she'd   
have doubled what she borrowed.   
  
Currently she was hiding out in her room. She needed a break from Logan's frequent check-ups and oddly enough from Max.   
Everywhere she turned Max was there watching her, with those burning brown eyes. Sky was no fool, she knew that Max was   
probably part of Logan's own personal "witness protection plan." Yet, why her? Logan would have some explaining to do.   
  
Sky sighed. The events of the day coursed through her head. She had simply left her home, her life...there was no time to   
tie up lose ends...frankly, the whole thing angered her. She had obligations, and no matter what Logan said she was not   
giving them up or putting them on hold. She wouldn't let "them" take her life. Softly she shuddered. "Them." She couldn't   
even muster the attacker's names. They had killed her husband, her troupe, and now they were coming to finish the job, to   
exterminate the last traces of Sector Five. Sky was alive. For years she had wondered if they knew, if they would find out.   
Apparently they had, and honestly she didn't really know how to handle the situation.   
  
She ran her hand across the dresser trying to relax herself, then rested it on a wooden box. She smirked...it was more like  
a box of secrets. Every tangible thing left over from her nightmares lay in it. She looked to the closed door and then   
opened the box. After a few moments of fishing around she pulled out a small metal round object. It felt rough in her hand.   
  
The touch took her mind from the small room. She was now peering out from inside a hut. Her face shriveled in horror. Amidst   
the mass of screams and death she made out a figure. A woman struggled against the chaos. Her raven hair whipped about her   
wildly as she struck out. There was some object in her hand, Sky couldn't focus on it. Suddenly the man stepped back in   
agony...he reached for the nape of his neck. Her efforts were in vain for as he fell, so did she. Sky looked back into the   
hut. Eyes stared at her in fear, begging her to somehow achieve what they knew impossible. They pleaded for some sort of   
salvation. "I'll be right back." She quickly ran over to the figure...mud caked upon her ankles. She had been instructed to   
stay with the captives as a last result, but her instincts took over...she couldn't stand just waiting for the men to find   
her. She had to help somehow. Her face dropped at the sight. It was her friend...slowly she knelt down. There was no pulse.  
  
Then her eyes fell upon the woman's murderer. Out of his neck stuck a piece of metal. Slowly Sky reached forward and pulled   
it out. As she held it cautiously the fringed ends wrapped around themselves, startling her already tense nerves. She   
grasped the cone tightly and then looked up....Nathaniel...she had to find him.   
  
"Natalia." Her eyes became heavy with the film of water. She drifted back to the present. Suddenly the door opened.   
Quickly she tucked the chip in her hand to conceal its presence. She wasn't going to drag Logan into this. It was her   
problem...she had to deal with it.   
  
"Is everything to your liking?" Sky's back was to him. He knew she was upset.   
  
"Yes, everything's fine Logan." Her voice sounded slightly distant.   
  
"I know this is hard for you Sky, but it just isn't safe.."   
  
"I know!" Sky cut him short. So this must be what it felt like to be a teenager...the constant nagging and prodding from   
Logan fit the description of an overprotective parent fairly well.   
  
"When you need a break from unpacking, we really need to talk." Sky nodded her head. She dug into a box and flung her   
clothes upon the bed. A few seconds later she emerged from the room.   
  
"I need a break." A look of anxiety was written upon her face. She sat down on the couch and looked directly at Logan.   
Max emerged from a side room, her eyes still looking over in Sky's direction.   
  
"Sky," I need to know exactly what happened that night. Did you get a good view of your attackers?" She looked down.   



	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11   
  
Logan knitted his eyebrows together. "Sky are sure you've never seen them before."   
Something was not adding up.   
  
She nodded her head. He had tried every angle and she, at the same time, had managed   
to remain true to the lie she knew was imperative to keep. He was frustrated, but if   
she knew Logan, he wouldn't question her. There was a respect between the two, however   
that was probably due to the fact that he didn't really know her...his view was prejudice,   
seeing her only as a kind, unfortunate girl...but he was wrong, for everyone had secrets,   
hidden shames that tortured them daily..stirring inside them, reminding them of why   
they could never be truly good. At least that what's Sky believed. Her life was plagued   
with regrets, memories that seemed to fade when she met Nathaniel, but now they were   
becoming more intense and real...eating away at her slowly.   
  
Max had remained silent the entire time. She looked back and forth from Logan to Sky.   
Somehow whenever she looked at Logan, really looked at him she was captured. Her   
heart ached for him...it had never felt that before. Men had been a temporary source of   
amusement, never anything to remain committed to, but with Logan....it was just, well   
different. There were times when every inch of her body cried out for him, when she   
thought she was ready to just give in and kiss him harder than she had ever kissed anyone   
in her life. But then there were times when she was afraid to try to step over that line.   
She didn't want to lose him...she couldn't, so she sucked it in and suppressed her desires.   
  
Sky studied her slightly. There was something about the way she looked at Logan, some mixture   
of tenderness and yearning in her face. It reminded Sky of the way she looked at Nathaniel.   
You never forgot that look. A smile lifted the corners of her mouth slightly for some odd reason.   
  
"Alright. I'm going to get a start on those descriptions you gave me...maybe I can get them picked   
up." He gave one last questioning look at Sky before he turned around and wheeled himself into   
the computer room. The two women were left staring awkwardly at each other.   
  
Finally Sky stood up in one quick jerky movement, picked up her coffee mug, then walked over   
and placed her hand on Max's. "You done?" Max nodded. She lifted it up and walked into the kitchen   
where she remained.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Hey Boo!" Max nodded in greeting to her outspoken friend as she joined her for a game at their   
sacred foosball table. Max had beaten OC more times than she could count, but always managed to   
get a kick out of scoring on her friend. She listened to Original Cindy chatter on about her day,   
Normal, her latest "squeeze," and oh yes, Normal. A smile crossed her face. It felt good to get   
away from the current situation at hand. Tension had been getting more intense every day for the   
past week since Sky had moved in. Max found it awkward to go over to Logan's and not be alone   
anymore. She missed the secret intimacy the two shared. It wasn't really gone, just being invaded.   
Now, at Crash she could relax and soak in the smells of beer and peanuts. Oddly enough the combination   
relaxed her.   
  
As Max continued her game of foosball with Original Cindy. A voice floated through the room. O.C looked   
up as Max scored on her again. She was apparently unamused at the huge amount of points she had   
managed to give away. Max murmered"So they finally got some poor soul to sing."   
  
Cindy nodded " One fine poor soul." Max rolled her eyes and laughed, she was about to tease O.C.   
when her voice caught in her throat. Her eyes widened in disbelief.   
  
"Sky?" Her voice was sharp. Indeed it was Sky, standing upon the stage, her hand gripping the   
microphone tenderly...her body draped in a blue dress adorned with tiny beads. Cindy looked at Max   
oddly. "You ok Boo?"   
  
"Ya!..Never mind," Max began to walk forward, "I'll be right back." She tried to push her way   
through the crowd of people dancing near the front, but found it difficult. Then stopped at the   
thought...people dancing...it was an unusual occurrence at Crash. Most people just drank and hung   
around, but dancing, that was fairly unheard of. Suddenly Sketchy grabbed her arm.   
  
"Wanna dance." A strange look showed through his eyes.   
  
Max looked at firmly. "No." He shrugged and stumbled away. Max shook her head and focused on Sky.   
She had to admit Sky's voice was beautiful, warm and rich and at the same time haunting and melancholy.   
As she listened to it, it drew her into some distant state. There was a passion in Sky's countenance,   
a charm that was evident as she continued, and the purity of her essence caused Max to step back.  
Best to let her finish.   
  
  
Come to me now   
And lay your hands over me   
Even if it's a lie   
Say it will be alright   
And I shall believe   
  
Sky closed her eyes. She could almost feel the tender touch of Nathaniel's hand, the softness of his breath...  
  
I'm broken in two   
And I know you're on to me   
That I only come home   
When I'm so all alone   
But I do believe   
That not everything is gonna be the way   
You think it ought to be   
It seems like every time I try to make it right   
It all comes down on me   
Please say honestly you won't give up on me   
And I shall believe   
And I shall believe   
  
Almost...she was so tired of almost,but it was all that was left now...almost, but somehow there were   
moments when she did believe, if only for a moment that the touch was real again.   
  
Open the door   
And show me your face tonight   
I know it's true   
No one heals me like you   
And you hold the key   
Never again   
would I turn away from you   
I'm so heavy tonight   
But your love is alright   
And I do believe   
That not everything is gonna be the way   
You think it ought to be   
It seems like every time I try to make it right   
It all comes down on me   
Please say honestly   
You won't give up on me   
And I shall believe   
I shall believe   
And I shall believe   
  
Sky smiled as several people clapped. She felt free and at peace. Singing did that to her. It   
released every emotion she felt...let her cry without shedding any tears, let her remember,   
let her laugh without actually chuckling. The lights shone bright on her forehead and she stepped   
off the stage blinking from the contrast of the darkness. She wiped away the sweat produced by nerves   
and stepped over to the cash register to claim compensation for her efforts.   
  
As she counted the crisp bills the manager's rough voice shouted over the chatter,"You up for another   
night?"   
  
She nodded as she placed the money in her purse.. "You bet."   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow...nine o'clock."   
  
Sky began to answer but was interrupted by a voice behind her.. "Unfortunately you won't be seeing her."   
  
Sky whirled around to see Max standing behind her with folded arms. "What are you doing here?" Sky   
asked quite surprised.   
  
"I should be asking you the same question."   
  
"None of your business.." then Sky faced the owner.. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and poured   
himself a drink. Briskly she walked by Max brushing shoulders purposely. Max followed despite her   
overwhelming frustration...if it weren't for Logan's request she'd let her go.   
  
The night was crisp and the fading streetlights managed to provide a slight glimpse of the sidewalk.   
Finally after a slight effort at catching up, Max managed to grab Sky's arm.   
  
Sky turned around.. "Get your hands off me." She grabbed it tightly, the strength of the grip   
surprised Max slightly.   
  
"What do you have a death wish or something?"   
  
Sky looked her up and down.. "I'm starting to." Max narrowed her eyes indicating that the point   
was understood.   
  
"Listen..do you want me to.." Sky's face suddenly contorted into an odd look as she ceased walking.   
"What is it?" Max asked sarcastically. The look on Sky's face was intense.   
  
Sky looked at Max, a glimpse of fear and panic in her face. She grabbed Max's arm and pulled   
her into the shadows of an alley. "What are you doing?" Max protested.   
  
"Shut up...they're here. I feel them."   



	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Chapter 12 

Max felt her muscles tense up as she glanced around. "Who's here." Sky just shook her head. She searched the alley frantically…wall…fence…door. Sky looked at it closely..her mind analyzing the situation...The door was open…she hesitated…it seemed too obvious…but there was nowhere else to go. She motioned to Max and stepped inside. It was a warehouse, now one of the many tragedies wiped out by the pulse. Sky's hand brushed against a crate..and she noticed a thick dust had coated her finger tips. The two women slowly entered the large factory as they listened behind them…the skin on their backs crawled with anticipation. Shadows of blue and purple covered them. 

Max was silent. She listened as Sky's breath began to quicken its pace…at that she found her both breath mimicking the woman beside her….Suddenly the doors slammed shut, echoing throughout the room. The thuds came from above and behind them. Sky cursed silently. As she slinked into the shadows…instincts beginning to take over…things seemed different…shadows became enemies, sounds became more intense…her eyes scanned the area. She sighed, she had to get Max out….whatever fighting skills the girl possessed it would be no match for someone unstoppable. 

Max stood in fighting position. She looked at Sky for a moment. She had to get her out of here. Whoever closed the doors was dangerous...and this time they might not fail at killing both of them. There was more than one foreign presence in the room….it would be difficult to fight them and protect Sky all at once..it would be best to try and slip out…then she turned quickly at the feel of contact on her skin. 

Sky placed her hand on Max's arm…she pointed above them…stairs led up to a second level reminiscent of a balcony. Just above was a tiny vent obviously leading into the main ventilation system. Max nodded her head…not bad she thought. Logan had said Sky was once a soldier. 

They moved behind a large stack of old crates…both women independent and intent on protecting the other. Max could see clearly…three figures moved in the distance…they were moving at angle, spreading out. She touched Sky's shoulder…hoping her eyes had adjusted by now..she began to move her hands, signaling the direction of their movement..however as she did the habitual movement she realized that Sky wouldn't understand. 

The light was dim…but Sky could make out the quick hand gestures..she nodded her head and signaled back. Max again seemed surprised…Sky had studied numerous forms of communication…Max's was a simple military experiment that died out… 

They moved quickly slinking quickly behind the crates….the only way to the vent was up the stairs. Sky reached down and took off her shoes…as she felt the ground a nail slid under her fingers..picking it up she flung it off into the corner opposite them. The noise provided a slight distraction and gave her and Max time to make it up the stairs unseen. The vent was above them now within reach…the anticipation was too much..they couldn't stay there forever…Max went up first and carefully pulled the screen away…she launched herself up and slid inside..it was tight…she scooted and extended her hand down to Sky who grasped it tightly..she jumped up and grasped the beginning of the vent but not in time. The men had spotted them now…a gunshot fired and grazed her arm…Sky slumped down her fingers clutching tightly to the lip of the vent as pain shot up he arm. Closing her eyes she pulled herself up and inside. Max helped pull her deeper into the cave of rusted metal. "You alright." 

"I'm fine..just go." 

"You first.." Max just wanted to get her out of the way…but in truth there was no way for her to switch places…the vent was too small. 

"I'm the one with a gun." Sky pulled out it of the purse that still clung frailly across her shoulders…she pulled out the money as well and stuffed it into her bra...the rest was flung out the vent. They crawled quickly. Just as the two women reached the curve they heard the sound of heavy breathing echo through the vent behind them. At least one of the men was crawling after them now. They speeded up, thighs aching, sweaty hands grasping and pushing along the metal ground. 

Just when both thought the vent would never end it opened suddenly. There was enough room to stand. "We're in the main pipeline now." Sky whispered. Max nodded. There were several options now..the right..the left….and down." Max motioned to take the right extension but Sky shook her head. She pointed down and before Max could protest she jumped into the larger vent and fell. Max had no choice..she jumped after praying it wouldn't lead to some heating system. 

Sky landed first in a heap of dust and dirt that had obviously been a resident for quite some time. Max landed on top of her seconds later pressing Sky deeper into the dirt. They looked at each other dumbfounded. At the sound of voices above them both women quickly gained their composure again. Max looked around…the only way out was a tiny door. She kicked it open and squeezed out. Sky followed and they stood outside the warehouse, clothes torn, chests rising from exhaustion, dirt and dust covering their faces. 

"Come on." Max snapped. They ran down the street keeping close to the shadows. They had to make it to her motorcycle…it was only a few blocks down…but both women slowed down...one man now stood in their way. He moved closer..his gun pointed towards Sky. When he reached their proximity Max kicked the weapon out of his hand…he lunged for her but Sky grabbed him from behind and thrust his body onto the pavement. Suddenly a lust took over, borne from her fears and memories….she shot him repeatedly…Max was caught off guard, but quickly grabbed her arm. Moments later the motorcycle sped away….leaving the fallen man writhing in the shadows. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Chapter 13 

The sound of a telephone's ring echoed through the walls of a small house."Hello?" A thick man's voice answered the phone. "Hold on." Out from the house he emerged glancing at the homes next to his. The neighborhood he lived in was fairly quiet. After a few steps he joined a woman standing at the end of the slightly winding driveway…she was still and stared into the night. The moon was coated with a thick haze. "For you." She stretched her hand out w/out a single glance towards the husky man. He placed it in her grip obediently. 

"Well?" She asked, her voice rich and commanding. "She is still alive." The woman sighed heavily. "You disappoint me greatly…" The man at the other end offered up several excuses, but she cut him off. "You assured me you could handle her…." 

"We can…it's just.." 

"Obviously you are not a soldier…you have not focused on your objective. That is all that matters…you accomplish it and move on. If you don't complete the assignment within the week you will not be paid…nor breathing." She hung up and threw the phone. A cat hissed and ran across the lawn. "Fool." Her eyes burned with anger.. 

"Rashne…" the man placed his hands soothingly upon her shoulders but she moved forward out of his comforting touch…as she always did. The man looked at her with pity. Her moods changed rapidly… 

"Look around…all the little lights in the windows…the silhouettes of people sitting down to dinner…people…"she paused…the air about her seemed ethereal. "We own them…you and I." A smile curved across her pallid face. 

"You're crazy." The man shook his head…a fear burned in his stomach. This woman he loved he had never understood. It was as if she was somewhere else, always functioning on a different set of absolutes. 

Rashne turned her gaze from the moon to her lover's face. Her stunned expression melted away quickly. " Far from it Jude…" she walked further down the driveway and placed her hand on the one tree left standing in the yard. "Humanity has often thought men of truth to be mad… look at Galileo, Columbus, Jesus.." She shook her head… "only in my case they can't crucify, torture, or frighten me." Her words were full of passion, her eyes stared through Jude. 

"Look at us…" she hissed "we're stronger…more powerful…all that matters is survival of the fittest. Progression must continue…we are the future…not…them…" 

"Rashne…" Jude began, his voice soothing as he moved closer.. "why don't we just go away…leave the Society." 

"What!" 

"Why don't we just live a normal life…have kids.." 

Rashne's eyes burned with anger. "You want to live like a human? You forget what we are…they are human…pathetic." She pointed her finger to a nearby house… "We are not! No…it is our destiny. I won't give up my position….for anything…" She stared at him harder.. "the Society and its repercussions are all that matters." 

She walk passed him towards their home. 

"Rashne.." Jude's voice pleaded. 

She turned upon reaching the brick steps..her composure was cool.. "They have been asking me about your….rumored disloyalty…I've lied for you once…I won't do it again." At that she left her callousness to wash over him. He watched her darkened figure enter the house…heartbroken by the truth he couldn't bring himself to accept. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14   
  
Several showers later all three allies found themselves sitting in Logan's apartment, an   
intensity burned into their features. The only visible movement was the occasional repetition   
of closing eyelids. Both Sky and Max's hair was damp. "They were after me...it's my fault."   
Max looked to Sky then Logan. Her statement mirrored the guilt she felt. In trying to protect   
Sky she had only managed to heap her misfortunes upon her newest assignment. She didn't want   
to think what might have happened if they had taken her down...if they had gotten to Sky.   
The look on Logan's face at the thought of his dead sister-in-law would have been to much   
to bare. The pain he would have lived through all over again, just because she failed. She   
had never failed Logan before, but what if she did. What would happen then? The thoughts of   
change, resentment, regret, frightened her.   
  
Sky's eyes widened. She turned sharply. "Why would the Reds be after you?" Max's confession   
had taken her by surprise. She had been sitting...engrossed in thoughts...asking herself why   
she went out? Of course she knew why...she had to live. You just couldn't hide forever. She   
needed to support the orphanage she had been forced to leave. She needed to feel apart of it,   
but at what cost? She looked up to meet questioning glances.   
  
"How do you know..." Logan shook. "Alright that's it.." he sighed.. "I need to know what's going   
on." He looked at Sky...so many emotions consumed him. He wanted to protect her, and at the same   
time wanted to strangle her for not confiding in him. Was it a question of trust? He didn't   
understand. "Stop lying to me." Logan pleaded. He was disappointed that she had kept to   
herself...it hurt...they had been close friends once, and now, things were quite different,   
to the point of being awkward. "Let's just get everything out now."   
  
"It goes both ways Logan.." her eyes darted to Max. She sighed "Look there are things you   
don't need to get involved in, things that I have to take care of alone. I'm not pulling you   
into this."   
  
"I'm already part of this Sky...being your brother-in-law, not to mention your friend makes me   
a part of this." She shook her head, a guilt weighing upon her insides for an unidentified   
reason. She stood up and softly walked to her room. Logan's eyes widened in anger and looked at   
Max. She only met his glance. Before he could say anything, a sound was heard in the opposite room.   
  
Sky rested her hand on the closed box. She swallowed. The wedged pieces of wood seemed to haunt her   
in a way, revealing another kind of Pandora's box. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Logan   
straining to see past the half-closed door. She sighed and stared at the chip in her hand, rolling   
it in her hand. If she took one step out of the door she would drag Logan and Max down with her.   
Anything that happened after that would be on her shoulders. But it was too late. They were already   
apart of her situation. Logan was right..and there was nothing she could do to regress..   
  
Sky emerged from the room concealing the chip in her hand. She continued to roll it, if for nothing   
else but to calm her thumping pulse. Logan looked at her questioningly as she tossed it onto the   
table. It rolled slightly and Logan picked it up, examining it closely.   
  
"Where did you get this Sky?" His eyes widened with understanding.. he thought, but in times like this his curiosity took over. He had a need for control..he   
craved it, sometimes blindly.   
  
"On our last mission.." Sky swallowed hard trying to cage the images that flooded her mind when   
she remembered...everything...she sighed looking at him, begging him not to make her remember,   
not to dredge up the memories..   
  
Logan looked down. He had to know.. "It's alright Sky...take your time..I understand."   
  
An anger raged within her 'how dare he! How dare he dig within her soul, prying into corners   
that formed her pain'...and even worse...he expected her to just spill out her passions in   
front of a stranger. "No.." her voice was cold. "You don't understand...not until you've seen   
the only thing that you ever needed slaughtered in front of your eyes...until you've felt your   
love's blood on your hands as he begs you to let him die. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! You never watched   
everything you've ever loved or known just die. You've never felt the chaos dance around you,   
mocking you. You've never watched as hope died to you...You don't understand." Her voice cracked   
as she looked down.   
  
Logan was silent..he didn't know what to say, how to help. He looked to Max, but she never   
returned his glance...she seemed to be flashing back as well.   
  
Sky just shook her head and continued.. "On the last mission we had...during the attack. I was   
in the hut standing as a defense for the people inside. I saw...the men just kept   
coming...they outnumbered us...we fought..but they were unstoppable. Every blow, shot...never   
phased them" Sky's words were choppy, forced, dictating as her stream of consciousness continued.   
However it was becoming harder to keep in control, becoming harder not to be consumed by the hurt   
" They killed my friend..Natalia..she struggled...managed to cut him in the back of the neck..they   
both went down. I reached her too late." Sky closed her eyes at the thought of her confidant.   
Her breathing became heavier.   
  
Max's face was filled with compassion. She felt a connection to Sky. They both had lived through so   
much, were so alike. In a way, it felt like Sky was a sister...a long-lost X-5...that Max had finally   
been reunited with. But in truth they were victims, trampled by the lusts of government..the need   
for evolution, bonded by their survival.   
  
"As I knelt down I noticed something sticking out of the man's neck...I don't know why...but I pulled   
it out and...it looked like a web of wires...until they wrapped around themselves forming the cone."   
She nodded to the object in his hand. "He was a Red. They all were."   
  
Logan nodded. "Do you know how they found you?"   
  
She looked at him gravely.. "We were setup. They knew everything, exactly where to look, how many of us   
were there. Someone meant to get rid of us...apparently they've found out they didn't finish the job."   
  
"The men who attacked you the other night..."   
"were Reds.." Sky answered Logan's question. He nodded.   
  
"You should have told me Sky. we can help you." Sky only looked away.   
  
"The setup's possible...men and women with your endurance are hard to come by. The expenses the government   
thought they could save..might have back-fired since so few passed the tests. At the time rumors had been   
flying around about thousands of the military's finest..slaughtered..if the public had found out..it could   
have been disastrous for that branch of the military."   
  
Sky nodded. "So they decided to take our lives to save their reputations. These were the breed we tried to   
protect." She shook her head in disgust.. "We damned ourselves by just caring. But why Reds? "   
  
Logan shook his head.. "that I'll have to look into, is there anything else you can remember?"   
  
Sky shook her head. "All I knew were the basics of our mission...what the men in charge decided to   
let us know. The coordinator told us an organization had kidnapped several key leaders, ones that   
weren't known to the public eye, but were important enough to be covered up by the government.   
We were sent to retrieve them. It was supposed to be fairly routine...one where everyone walked away."   
  
Logan nodded taking everything in."We're going to get through this Sky...why don't you get some rest.   
You too Max. I don't want you walking the streets tonight."   
  
"Aren't you forgetting something Logan?" He turned to Sky. She glanced towards Max communicating   
her desire. Logan raised his eyebrow. He didn't know if it was a good idea to fill her in on Max's   
situation...it really wasn't even his choice. He looked to Max for an answer.   
  
"It's alright...I trust her." Max managed to smile slightly at Sky. Sky returned the gesture.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Chapter 15 

A warm glow melted over bricks. Shadows flickered back and forth as three hooded figures huddled around a fire flourishing within an old trashcan. They were clothed in ratty attire, layers proceeding layers of torn shirts and pants. To the passerby, they were merely bums left to fend for themselves, one more effect of the pulse, but something far more sinister was concealed within the layers of grungy material. 

The smell of various burning wastes lingered in the air causing the figures to draw up their noses in disgust. "Humans" one man cursed "their filth is everywhere." 

"Their day is coming" a woman's voice pierced the chilled air as she neared the circle. Three heads turned to watch as two hooded figures approached. Rashne nodded sharply, greeting the members of her beloved Society. All five leaders were bonded by their unquenched thirst of power and revenge, but most of all, the ability to desire the taste of murder without remorse. They resided in five different corners of the world, strategically spreading out where their eyes were needed the most. They didn't really like each other, yet their loyalty to the `cause' as they called it was deeper than their need to live. 

"Everyone's here?" Rashne removed her hood. "I didn't inform Jude of our rendezvous." The man standing across from her raised his eyebrow. `His loyalty is in question Jonathon." She stated firmly. 

"We've suspected." A strange undertone to his voice shot through her. Eventually they would have Jude killed, and most likely she would be the one for the job. Rashne looked away. Why couldn't Jude just be what he used to be. Living among the people had softened him…made him want family life and children. Such fancies were sentimental mush that she had never understood the purpose of. Reproduction was no longer necessary for survival, not for them. He was clinging… not just to his ideals, but also to her. And she detested him for it. Loving her was never a part of their relationship. He had saved her life once, which she also didn't ask for. Yet, she owed some obligation to him, and the way he touched her face and kissed her neck reminded her of it daily. Affection disgusted her, yet she couldn't find it in herself to tell him to stop. He made her weak…and she could not be weak, she would die first. 

"We have more important matters to discuss…the girl??" Rashne looked at up at the third man in the circle. "She's still alive. The Reds failed." Silence engulfed the group. His blue eyes narrowed in unspoken disappointment. " She knows too much about us. She must be eliminated. Our secrecy is our greatest weapon. It has been our advantage throughout these many years. Even the greatest of our achievements was blamed on terrorists. Rashne smiled at the sheer genius of the pulse…their creation…and only a taste of the plans that were in store. 

"Forget the Reds. You take care of her personally." Rashne stared at the third man, his hard features interrogating her. His thick Russian accent lingered in the air. "That's easier said than done. We know she's in Seattle but she's managed to elude several attempts on her life. She also has contacts of some sort. A girl in particular…..of the Manticore project." 

"You were not brought into this circle to make excuses. Do you what you must, but kill her. She is the only remaining link to the executions." 

"It will be done Sasha." She felt an anger burn in her veins once more. To be reprimanded in front of the group's world representatives was infuriating. 

Neither she, nor any other member of their political cult noticed a hand move slightly away from its grasp on a nearby wall. A sixth shadow disappeared from the brick wall of flickering montages. A woman of small stature slipped quietly away having heard all she thought she needed to know. 

"Now," Sasha growled, "for the real reason we are here." He pulled out a small vile and held it in front of the fire. Its colors swam into each other as the heat began to thicken its texture. "This is what we have been waiting for." 

The members looked at each, some in shock, and others in ecstasy. "Beautiful isn't it? One drop of its contents could take out an entire state of this size. His eyes drifted up to the misty sky of Seattle. 

"The virus! Your people have finished it." Sasha nodded coolly, obviously proud of those under his command. 

"This is what will end the human race as we know it. All factors have come into play, and the time is coming when we will unleash it. No longer will our presence be hidden; no longer we will hide and blend in with enemy." 

"How does it function?" 

"It's transmitted through the air, once it gets into the body the carrier begins to hallucinate, then eventually he will convulse and grow too weak move. Once he falls, he'll never get up alive. A fitting torture don't you think? Drowning in visions of horror without one single way to escape. Sedentary bodies will line the streets." 

Rashne smiled… "They created us for survival, we are accomplishing their will. Survival will happen, just not to them." She laughed, infused with delight. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Chapter 16 

The night had been a long intense conversation of both Max and Sky's origin. Everyone had gone to sleep with a thick weight of relief, the kind you feel when everything has been dumped out of your mind, and nothing is left to expose. But all three could tell the night had been a landmark…one where bonds were formed. 

Now in the warmth of daylight, Sky found herself sitting in a chair, sweat rolling down her forehead and a smug satisfaction sat inside her breast. "That would be 20 to 4 Logan." She held an orange basketball in her hand and laughed inwardly as he gave her that I'm-well aware-that-you're-kicking-my-butt look. Men, they never could stand losing to a woman….it had to be in the genes. She smiled, and then glanced over at Max who stood poised on the sidelines, like some dysfunctional cheerleader who hated her mother for giving her pom-poms instead of boxing gloves. "Doesn't she ever play?" 

Logan just shook his head and shrugged as he contemplated ways to `come back'. As the teams took a break, Sky got out of the wheelchair and walked over to Max. "Nice shot." Max commented. 

"Thanks. Hey Max...I'm feeling a little pain in my side. Why don't you take over for me?" Max just shook her head. "What?" Sky laughed and lowered her voice to a whisper "don't they didn't teach you sports 101 in Manticore…how did you learn social skills?" Max rolled her eyes playfully "I must have been focusing on boys during that one." Sky laughed heartily and Max returned the gesture by smiling. She had to admit she was starting to like Sky. 

She uncrossed her arms and sauntered over to the abandoned chair, soaking in her pride. It was not until she sat down that she fully realized she knew nothing about basketball. She had watched Logan countless times, but she wasn't really focusing on the actual game. Then it started, a full out spurt of testosterone, throwing catching, pushing, shooting…and there she was, caught in the middle. When it was all finished Logan had managed to help his team tie the game. Then he smiled cockily and rolled himself over to Max, and looked her straight in the eyes. Yep Max thought He feels manly. She chuckled to herself. She liked it when he pulled himself out of his slump and acted frisky. 

"You want me to show you how to shoot?" He raised his eyebrow. 

"Maybe" she smiled. 

Logan reached out and softly lifted her hand up placing the ball in it. His chair was directly beside her. He leaned over and turned her hand around, while gently moving his own hand down her arm. Max flinched slightly as his soft touch chilled her. She began to focus on the way his breath brushed her neck as he mumbled something about follow-throughs. 

"Then you just push through and reach into the cookie jar." The ball fell into the net as Max looked at him funny. 

"Cookie jar?" 

"It's just an expression." 

Max laughed. 

Sky smiled as she watched the two. They were so young, but yet old souls. She drew her mind back into her own skin, and smiled as she thought of that quirky smile, the Cale smile. Her breath always caught her in throat when Nathaniel charmed her with that beautiful smile, that celestial smile. 

`Sky.' She knew that voice, only one voice could pulse through her like that. `Come on Sky.' She could feel Nathaniel's hand encasing hers, pulling her farther into the forest. He was laughing huskily and she was chuckling. Then…there it was, a beautiful orange moon, full and ripe floating just in front of the two lovers. It seemed almost within reach…just one step more, and then you would feel it between your fingers. So deceptive was its position, but its intoxication was overwhelming. Nathaniel slowly unhooked his arms around her waist. 

Then she turned around as he smiled…smiled and cocked his eyebrow mischievously. 

"What are you doing" She laughed. 

Suddenly he pulled out a tiny radio. "This one's for you baby." He growled in a low voice. Sky shook her head in utter amazement at his crazed look. 

"Woman……take me in your arms..rock your baby WHOA-OH-OH WOOMAN" Sky laughed as he danced around singing an old tune they had once heard while on mission. Sky was encompassed in the moment, in the warmth and peace and sound of that instant…she was there….with him. 

"Sky…..Sky?" 

"What." Sky jumped as she came out of her trance. 

"You okay?" Logan asked. Sky shook her head. 

"Fine." But there was a strange hint of sadness mixed with contentment in her voice. "Listen," Sky stuttered slightly, "I really have to see my kids. They'll think I deserted them." 

"Well….."Logan began in a cautious tone. 

"Max you wanna go?" Sky interrupted, she knew it was the only way to get out of Logan's supervision. 

"Sure." Max shrugged caught slightly off guard. Her afternoon was free. Jam Pony had been slow lately, so Normal had been `handing out' more days off. 

"Well all settled then. I'll see you in a few Logan." Sky started off and Max shrugged then trotted to catch up. 

"Be careful." Logan warned. Sky had to be one of the most stubborn women he had ever met. She could bend his rules better than he could. He smiled as he watched the tall redhead and the fairly shorter brunette walk farther away from him. They were quite a pair, he chuckled. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Chapter 17 

The sun hung heavy in the sky, but a chill had seeped into the air, nestling its fingers into the tresses of Sky's hair. Max and Sky had been walking for several blocks…Max just following idly along…about half a beat behind Sky. There was some purpose in each of Sky's steps…and Max couldn't help but notice how she kept speeding up, and impatiently tapped her fingers against her thigh as the two waited for traffic to clear. 

"So…who are your kids?" Max broke the silence, silently shuddering at the pet-name Lydecker used to call them…`his kids'. She shook her head…that's all they were to him…pets, things, when all they wanted to be was….a person….they just didn't know what a person was at the time. 

"I help run a shelter. It's really for anyone who needs help...we've just ended up with so many children that I think of it as an orphanage." Sky looked down. "You tend to associate your life with experiences you're familiar with." 

Max nodded, her eyes studying Sky more carefully. For a moment she wanted to relate to Sky, to tell her she had never known her mother. But, something, some insecurity stopped her…Max just let Sky continue. "Mostly the children are effects of the pulse or gang wars. Some lost their parents, others were just abandoned...left to die." Sky shook her head in disgust. "Fear can make you do anything." 

She stopped in front of a gray building…its rusted metal shudders and peeling gray bricks gave evidence to its poignant reason for existing. "This is it." 

Sky stood still for a moment, she couldn't go in, she couldn't move. It had only been a little over a week since she left, but somehow she felt like she had betrayed the children who depended on her. Annie was taking care of them…but Annie had a family to go home to. Sky's bond with the children was deepened by their mutual solitude. 

"What's the matter?" Max asked, her usual bravado apparent. 

"What if they hate me?" Max looked at her funny "I just left …they've been abandoned once, what if they thought I deserted them? That I'm just like everybody else, that I really don't care." 

"Sky…" Max looked her in the eye "I don't think they'd hate you." Sky looked at Max, stunned for a moment…then she nodded her head and started up the stairs. 

Sky's fingers traced along the old rail, its foundations had been cemented long ago. The rod was rough from the patches of unsealed metal, but yet warmly familiar to the routine touch. The outside of the building was cold, gloomy, but once inside the warmth of heat and child-like presence enveloped you. Sky smiled; glad that through Logan's help the children could be kept warm. The walls were filled with paintings and murals created from skilled hands. The light bulb fixtures were looped with metal wires wrapped in beads. Drapes of beading cascaded from the corners of the room creating canopies along the ceilings. 

"This is incredible." 

"Thanks." Sky smiled "It used to be a law office…everything in here I did myself. " 

"Sky?" A stout blond haired woman emerged, a smile stretched across her face. 

"Annie." Sky laughed and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Has everything been going alright?" Her expression drifted to one of concern. 

"Yes" Annie nodded, her pleasant face also growing more solemn. "They miss you." 

Sky nodded, a wave of relief and guilt hit her. 

The room was dark with only small tender rays of light piercing through the curtains. The child shook with terror. Her eyes wavered back and forth under the protection of closed lids. She clutched her blanket tighter, and held in her screams as she had once done when the dreams were her reality. It had been a normal day. The woman had left and come back with cloth bags full of food, tousled her hair as always…but within moments of the last touch, a look of horror crossed the woman's face. She pushed the reluctant child into a closet, pleading with the girl to stay quiet as she shut the door. Then the shadows came, flickers of light dancing between the slats of the door... and screams…loud piercing screams… finally the sickening sound of the woman slumping onto the floor…a thud that preceded silence. She wanted to scream, every night she wanted to scream, but the dryness in her throat silenced her cries as it had the night the woman had died. The night her first nightmare was borne, the night the woman…her mother…the first face she had ever known was taken away. 

"Aria….Aria…" A gentle voice pierced through the fabric of the terrifying dream. The young girl awoke with a start and suddenly grasped the woman's waste. "Mommy." 

Sky smiled and tousled the young girl's hair affectionately. "You're sleeping late today." She winked…Sky went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of soft worn jeans and a sweatshirt…she tossed it to the girl who had a smile plastered across her face. "Get dressed and come downstairs." Sky closed the door and swallowed the tension in her throat. She didn't want a homecoming, just for everyone to act normal. So far she was two for two, and she felt at home again. It was as though nothing had changed…that the world encompassed within the shelter was constant. 

"That's your daughter?" Max asked. 

A funny look crossed Sky's face, after a pause her voice deepened " No. One night I found Aria wandering the streets, blood on her face and hands. She was completely disoriented. I don't know what happened that night, but whatever it was, it devastated her...killed a part of her." Sky glanced towards the closed door. 

"The only word she ever says is `Mommy'. I don't know if she really thinks I'm her mother or not…but I don't have the heart to tell her she's wrong…whatever happened may have made her forget the experience. Some things are so traumatizing that you can't deal with them, so you push them away, and forget them. I don't want her to remember. Some memories can be worse than just not knowing." 

Max nodded…a statement she understood. Sometimes she wished she could just forget Lydecker and Manticore, but they were always there...inside her. How can you escape something that you are? She was Manticore, her very being its core. A project is the vein of the institution. Without the created you have no creator. 

"Sky." Annie walked into the room once more, pulling two children on each leg who had decided to hitch a ride. "I'm going out for a while on errands. It'll give you a chance to catch up." Then the blond woman stopped in front of Max a twinkle in her eye…. "Honey…who feeds you?" She poked her finger into Max's stomach…then before Max could utter a response Annie slipped a Twinkie into her hand "My husband can find these things anywhere…you have this one...plump up…men like curves." She winked and strolled out the door. 

Sky shrugged as Max looked at her oddly. "I really appreciate you coming here with me. It gives me a chance to get out of Logan's supervision. Look I'm just gonna stay here with the kids for a little while. Annie should be back in a few hours…and Logan's probably got dinner almost ready. Why don't you go on over and tell him I'll be a little late. I'd appreciate the chance just to be here…alone." 

Max had a bad feeling about the suggestion. "I understand that, but after all that's been happening… " Sky began to reciprocate, but Max anticipated the interruption and quickly added `The Reds are dangerous…they almost killed you and if it weren't for Logan…me as well." At that she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. The girl, Aria, had heard everything she just said. Sky followed Max's gaze and a lump caught in her throat. 

"Mommy?" 

"Aria," Sky walked over to the girl and wrapped her arms around the child. As she did she noticed the girls tiny frame, she could almost feel the child's bones through the girl's shirt. Aria had always been small. She didn't find pleasure in eating, a fact that had kept Sky in constant worry. 

"It's alright. There's nothing to worry about. Max and I were just talking. Now," Sky looked the girl in the eyes, her tone a little too cheery, "Why don't you go on in the kitchen with the others and get something to eat. Annie has dinner all ready." 

The girl nodded and Sky reluctantly let go of her hand and watched as she disappeared into the room ahead of them. 

"I'm sorry." Max stated. 

"It's alright. It's not your fault." Sky rubbed her hand on her forehead. "Let's just not mention anything about my situation in here again. That's the last thing they need to know." Max nodded, giving into the awkward silence formed between the two. 

"Look there's a couple of things I gotta do myself. I'll leave you alone for a few hours, but I'll be back, and we'll go to Logan's together." 

"Thanks." Sky smiled "and Max…don't think you're not welcome because you said something at the wrong time…you don't have to worry about that with me…or Logan." Max looked at her oddly trying to understand Sky's insight "You just seem the type to run away when you really don't want to." Sky's comment caught Max off guard. She was trying to figure her out, and Max didn't like someone digging into her emotions. Opening up to Logan was hard enough, but with Sky…she just didn't know. Max mustered a smile and left. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18   
  
Bubbles and more bubbles. Sky dipped her hands into the sudded mixture. She   
loved the feel of the soapy water and oddly enough having a wet, warm rag in   
her hand. She pulled the last dish out from underneath the water and rinsed it off.   
  
"Whew." Sky sighed and wiped her arm across her forehead causing a few bubbles to   
catch in her hair and then pop at the gentle contact. Feeling rather satisfied at the   
having accomplished a simple act of housework, she decided to slip outside and relish   
the night air for a moment.   
  
Treading softly past several rooms she found the back door and stepped out into the   
night. The 'backyard' of the shelter was nothing more than an ally often filled with   
steam from neighboring businesses' productions.   
  
Sky's lips curved into a smile as she thought of the past dinner. Nothing had changed.   
Christian and Kyle still fought over sitting next to Cynthia, the current catch of the   
shelter for the younger boys. Aria had sat quietly, a smile on her face as she took tiny   
bites of her food. Karen was loud and boisterous, full of life and chatter about events   
that had probably never occurred. And the only actual adult living in the shelter, Ben,   
refused to eat his vegetables and kept asking everyone if they had seen a movie entitled   
Star Wars, an old pop culture phenomenon that had died long ago, with the consistency of   
electricity. The old man truly believed he had been a Jedi knight a long time ago in a   
galaxy far far away. Sky laughed. She loved the eccentricity of the occupants of the   
shelter...they were more than her friends. They were her life, a part of her identity   
that she treasured.   
  
Sky focused on the opposite wall as she cleared her mind. Then, something caught her   
eye. For a moment she thought it was only the natural movement of liquid haze, but her   
hopes were denied as a figure slowly emerged from the thick steam. Sky's heart thumped   
in her chest, pulsing loud enough to echo throughout her eardrums. The hooded visitor   
could simply be a homeless man or a passerby or a worker, but she didn't want to take a   
chance on the odds. Frantically she tried to open the door, but such a simple task was   
complicated by a surge of fear, for her life, but also for the children inside. Her hands   
slipped clumsily over the doorknob.   
  
"Stop." The voice was cold and mechanical as the slender figure approached. "I have not   
come to harm you."   
  
The voice belonged to a woman...Sky scanned the ally once more as she froze in place.   
Her visitor was alone.   
  
"Who are you?" The woman closed in, taking each step forcefully, yet there was a   
caution in her demeanor, as though she had something to lose from this encounter.   
She removed the hood causing her long chestnut hair to spill forth from folds of gray   
fabric. Her eyes were a bold green, intense and piercing as they looked into Sky's   
own green orbs. However, there was something odd about the stranger's eyes...and for   
a moment Sky thought they were wholly glazed over in a hue of pale green, but at a   
second glance they were normal. But yet, had she imagined the change?   
  
"You are in far more danger than you believe."   
  
Sky's eyes narrowed. "How much worse can it get when they can take your life from you?"   
  
"You don't understand who you are dealing with. The Reds are nothing compared to who   
really wants you dead."   
  
Fingernails began to dig into Sky's palms as she clasped her hands together, a reflex   
acquired to calm herself and, take her mind away from the intensity of situations.   
  
"And why should I believe you?"   
  
"Do you remember how you got to the hospital the night the Reds attacked you?"   
  
Sky was silent, lost in thought. "You didn't walk there. The Reds certainly didn't   
take you." The woman stepped closer, a look of desperation in her face. "I took you.   
I saved your life." Sky didn't know what to think. This woman could be telling the truth,   
or could be trying to deceive her somehow. There are times when she just didn't know and   
was forced to play the odds, a situation Sky detested.   
  
"They know who you are. And they will found out what you love and take it away as they   
once did." The woman looked down and reached into her long coat. She glanced frantically   
around...unsure and obviously rather nervous. "Here." She pulled out a small envelope.   
  
"Take it." She snapped as she noticed Sky's hesitance.   
  
Sky clenched her teeth and took the envelope. She studied the woman's face ahead of her   
and after a moment opened the flap, pulling out a single photograph. Her eyes widened in   
shock.   
  
"Where did you get this?" She demanded, her patience now at an end.   
  
"Look, there is no time. You have to understand that I want to help you. My name is Arden.   
I was once a member of an organization formed because of...differences with the majority."   
  
The woman sighed as she tried to spit out the thousands of thoughts swimming in her head.   
"The Reds are intermediaries working for this organization."   
  
"Sector Five?"   
  
The woman shook her head. "No, Sector Five was wiped out by my former colleagues. You are a   
witness to a demonstration of their power...the massacres."   
  
Sky tried to form her thoughts. She had witnessed plenty of bloody scenes during her   
assignments from Sector Five.   
  
"May 15...The day you were separated from your husband." A look of rage appeared upon   
Sky's face.   
  
"How do you know so much about me?" She moved closer to Arden, her face only inches   
away now.   
  
"I've been watching you for a long time. You were once my assignment. But, when I left   
the organization watching you became a hobby, until the day I realized that you were more   
important to them than I thought. They want you dead."   
  
Sky was about to lose it. Emotions of anger, fear, and grief began to swirl inside her mind   
"Who is they?" She snapped loudly.   
  
"They refer to themselves as The Society." Arden glanced around the ally once more. "I can   
talk no longer. They may find me here. Then we're both dead." Arden turned to leave.   
  
"Wait." Sky called. "This man..."she pointed to the picture. "when was this taken?"   
  
"I don't know." The woman walked deeper into the fog. "I'll find you again. Don't look for   
me...don't mention my name." Then she was gone, swallowed into the fog, and Sky was left in   
the ally alone once more.   
  
Sky pressed her fingers onto the gloss of the picture, running them along the man's face.   
Slowly she slid down to the ground...soaking her jeans in the muggy puddles. The ground was   
frosty and penetrating, but she hardly noticed the discomfort. All Sky could see was the man   
in the picture. Her eyes began to water with pure emotion. "Nathaniel." She whispered as she   
stared at the worn photograph. She became lost in his face, trying to feel warmth from the   
cold sheet of paper, hoping that some sort of life could be found in the visage before her.   
  
The picture she had never seen before, but what sent Sky's mind whirling was Nathaniel's   
appearance. His demeanor was worn and tired...older than when she had last seen him. Could   
he be "alive?" she murmured. No. Sky quickly dismissed the thought. She had seen him die.   
He was gone. She had to accept that foolish wishful thinking would only hurt her in the   
end. And yet...what if there was hope? She had lost all faith in hope...but what if?   
Sky's mind wandered as her skin became numb.   
  
Suddenly the door opened. "Sky?" A familiar face popped her head outside. "Sky!"   
Max quickly stepped outside and knelt beside her, concern written on her face. "Are   
you alright?" Sky only stared through Max, the picture clutched between her trembling   
fingers. 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Arden slumped down onto the concrete floor, her heart still beating intensely. She must have walked by her apartment three times until she finally felt assured that no one was following her. Even then she had entered from the back entrance. In fact she couldn't even remember the last time she had actually walked up the front stairs. That luxury was lost on her, not when you were marked as an animal, a traitor, forever to be hunted by your own kind. Arden sighed as she laid her entire body on the floor. Her breath stirred the sleeping pieces of lint in the corner of the room.  
  
A sharp pain pierced into her temple.another headache. She always got them when she thought of what she was..and what she was doing. Was she doing the right thing? That question always nagged her. Her actions felt like a betrayal to her kind. Since she was born she was drilled to never turn against her own. This bond was their only chance for survival. Never go against your own, but that was exactly what she was doing. And now she belonged to nothing, she had turned against what had accepted her, only to find that she was nowhere. She was alone.  
  
Frustrated Arden stood up and looked at the mirror across the room. Her fingers traced the contours of her face. She was tired of holding her current form. Slowly her iris spread to cover her entire eye, creating a pale green coating. Her skin began to lose its dull peach shade.and intensify in brightness to the point of iridescence. Arden smiled as the contours of her face sharpened. With the morphing of her visage...her sight also changed. No longer was she limited to the small light wavelengths of the human eye. With the expansion of the iris, also came a stretching of the pupil, allowing more light waves to enter her eye for mental processing. She could see far more colors now, as well as infrared and radar waves, a gift that came in quite handy. Again Arden ran her hands over her face, her own face. Her appearance was the one aspect of her identity she was sure of. Everything else was constantly in conflict.  
  
Confronting Sky could have gotten her caught. The Society had lost track of her since she had left.make no mistake, they had searched, but after many close encounters.she had finally alluded them to the point where they had lost interest in their hunt. Yet, they never left her. She still lived in shadows, feared the consequences of her discovery. This was not living.The Society made sure of that.  
  
Arden remembered the day she found out there was life beyond the dim rooms of her childhood. She had grown up with several others, in hiding. Early on the children were programmed to live inconspicuously. It was not until the children reached the age of 10 that they learned they were different. It was at this age that the ability to control the epidermis began. They were put through hundreds of drills.learning how to change, to become what they were not. Arden shivered at the thought. The pain was intense when the morphing began. Bleeding and crying spells were common. But the adaptation was necessary. Eventually you became dull to the pain, only to discover a new kind.Isolation.  
  
Arden could still hear the words. "You must not reveal yourself to anyone. Our species has coexisted with the humans for years without their general knowledge. Be hidden, blend in, and live."  
  
And there it was, the dreaded epiphany that each child discovered. They were a minority, a freak show. The world they believed in had changed within that instant. No longer did it belong to them. it was only a place to exist.  
  
Arden sighed. At times the Society seemed justified in their actions. She remembered the history of her kind, defined by one moment.the exposure. There was once a time when her people coexisted with the humans. Their numbers were large, until the day the elders had decided to reveal their presence to a small government branch they believed trustworthy. The decision had been debated for years.but those in charge anticipated a compassionate welcome. Hiding made them jaded and impaired their judgment.  
  
Sector Five, no doubt they had welcomed the news. Her people were once compassionate.but the agency manipulated them, experimented on them.and eventually killed their failed tests. Thousands of her kind were rallied in secret locations and then massacred. The elders were murdered, but not by Sector Five. Instead an uprising began amongst the younger generation. They despised the elders for their naivety and delivered what they believed justice. A new leadership was formed.The Society, a network of the leftovers. Living became solely a mission. They would build their numbers up once more through reproduction, a rarely used process because of their extensive lifespan. All the while compiling information...waiting for revenge and eventually domination. Before supremacy over the humans was never considered, but with new leadership and new breeding it was the only focus. Among the young leaders was a woman.Rashne.a cold, strong persona.revered by many, and once by Arden. After all.it was natural. Rashne was her older sister. For years she had clung to the last remnants of her family, but the truth was Rashne was never family. She was volatile and powerful. Yet, Arden still trusted her...needed her. Until one day, when she learned her trust was a facade used to keep herself sane and connected to something.  
  
Arden had never forgotten. She had been 11. It was a rainy Saturday; the two were seated in a booth at the local diner. It had been an accident, but Rashne did not believe in accidents, only carelessness. They had been talking about some frivolous topic; Arden excited and compelled as usual.Rashne cold and uninterested, merely putting up with her sibling. A man lit a cigarette in the booth behind them.as the smoke slowly swirled over above Arden's head it tickled her nostrils and she could stand it no longer. She sneezed, and for a moment lost control.a portion of her skin contracted. Rashne's eyes widened in anger. She glanced around.no one had seen. Quickly she stood up and grabbed Arden's arm pulling her into the bathroom. They walked briskly. As soon as the door shut, Rashne locked it and threw Arden against the wall.slamming her head hard into tile. "Idiot!" She cursed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Arden cried.she didn't want to anger her sister.she didn't want to disappoint her.  
  
"There is no sorry..there are no excuses.you could have exposed us."  
  
"The form is so hard to hold..I tried..it was an accident."  
  
"Shut-up!" Rashne hissed as she hit the girl repeatedly, the pain causing the child to release her form completely and change into her true self. "There are no accidents. You will not loose control again."  
  
She reached down and grabbed Arden off the floor.then she grabbed her face harshly and turned it towards the mirror. "You look like a freak." Again Rashne hit her. "Freaks don't survive. If this ever happens again.I'll kill you myself."  
  
"Please..." Arden cried and held out her hands.asking for comfort.  
  
"Now.change." Arden shivered. "CHANGE!" Arden did as she was told. Her face felt tender as the skin loosened. Her lip bled. Arden searched for some compassion in her sister.something.but Rashne only looked at her as she slowly pushed herself off the floor, slipping on tiny puddles of soap and water, then walked to the sink and washed away the blood that clung to her face. Rashne looked at her with such hate. It was then as the beads of cold stagnant water dripped down her face, that she knew..she just knew that she was strong.and that her sister was in name only, a title. The reality of their relationship was clear. Over the coming years she remained loyal to The Society only because she believed that by that action she was loyal to her kind. However she began to observe how her sister conducted herself, what she used, how she manipulated and clung to power, with the hopes of finding it useful someday.  
  
However, Arden's "betrayal" was her end. She had suspected for a long time that they were going to try to kill her. Her ideals differed from the Society. She didn't like their goals and how they wanted to accomplish with them. To The Society non-conformity was a sin.it stopped their progress, so they eliminated the problem. Arden finally just ran away.every instinct she owned begged her to. She had been on the run ever and something told her she may be running forever. Unless, The Society was stopped, and for some reason she believed that Sky was the key. 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Logan stared at the picture of color and gloss, at an image that looked so like himself. His mind was racing. It was Nathaniel.his brother, his little brother. He was gentler than Logan.different.and though younger, in many ways wiser. Dozens of memories rushed through his mind. Memories of the good times, the bad times, and the times he never got to share with his only sibling. Logan remembered how close they had once been, and how much they had drifted apart when he had gone off into the service. He remembered how he had felt when his brother left.so worthless almost, like he wasn't being the man that Nathaniel was.maybe.maybe that was why he pursued justice so desperately.he had to have a mission.some sort of cause that assured him he wasn't wasting his life.  
  
When his brother met Sky.that was when they were brought together again. He remembered the day he had brought her home to show her off to his family.namely Logan. Everyone else was too busy with business and social affairs to really care about Nathaniel's new fiancé. Logan smiled slightly as he thought of how gentle in demeanor Sky was, yet there was a fire, a sauciness that really captured him. He had been proud of Nathaniel's choice for he had truly found a woman, a real woman who simply loved without ulterior motives. Logan shook his head at the love he had of those memories.Nathaniel..he had learned to let go.to accept.but now.  
  
"It's him" Sky practically screamed, her throat straining to allow words past its folds.  
  
Logan looked from her to the picture..she was losing it, and if he wasn't careful he might as well. "Sky." His voice was soft.  
  
"It's him..Logan..she knelt down and looked him in the eyes..it's Nathaniel.what if.." Her question trailed off. All she could think of were possibilities. He was so close now.the chance of feeling his touch again..Sky was filled the anxiety.  
  
She quickly came out of her trance when Logan grasped her arms tightly and shook her. "Sky!" his voice was brittle. She could only look at him. His voice caught in his throat. Her face.her eyes..there was a childlike innocence there. She was desperately trying to bring him back, trying to put her life back together.  
  
Sky grasped Logan's arm...her eyes wet...her hair disheveled.grime on her clothes.and iciness in the tip of her fingers. "Please Logan." Her voice was desperation itself. "I have to take this chance.I have to believe.there's nothing else for me to believe in. I can't accept he's dead.I never will.please.help me."  
  
"Sky.I don't think..."  
  
"LOGAN!" She interrupted.and sighed, calming herself down, trying to reach rationality. "Before you decide...hear me out.I'm going to do whatever I can no matter what you say.but hear me out."  
  
Sky slid down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She could feel it coming, more struggle, more pain.and yet the same result.the inability to accept an end...the inability to move on.  
  
"My whole life." she paused trying to swallow down the dryness in her mouth. "My whole life has been spent losing things. I've lost Nathaniel, I've lost my home. My identity, my friends.." She paused. "My parents.." She touched her stomach.. "and.my baby."  
  
Logan's eyes widened.he had never known. "Sky."  
  
"Logan.let me finish.." Sky looked down, she was revealing everything now.sacrificing her secrets for one purpose..to make him see.to make him help bring Nathaniel back.  
  
"Before I met Nathaniel I lived for the day when I could make the people who killed my parents pay. I wanted to see them rot, see them die. I wanted to squeeze the life out of them myself.and feel it leave as they gulped grasping for it. I wanted to kill them, make them feel the fear that they had made me feel, made them feel..make them pay for that apathetic yellow letter I received that detailed in three sentences the cause of my parents death and offered empty condolences." Sky shook her head at the memory of the military letter. "There was nothing else to me, but that moment..and I lived for it, lusted for it.  
  
And then one night on mission, when I was newly enlisted in Sector 5.it came. My squad was cornered by the enemy of the same origin that my parents fought. We were hidden behind an embankment and I could feel them.within my reach.only a few steps away. The moment I had waited and planned for all my life had come.and I was afraid. I didn't feel a surge of self identity or courage, or gratitude and excitement at this moment of realization...only fear...fear of fate, fear of losing my life, fear of not living up to my parents memory, and fear of what it what would feel like to take someone's life for the first time, fear that it wouldn't change things. The glory I had once imagined.was reduced to terror sunken into my trembling frame."  
  
"But my feelings didn't matter.we were cornered and we had no choice, but to fight, or be killed. I killed one man, my first. And I've never felt such a sense of being lost.it didn't change things, didn't make me feel different, didn't stop my nightmares. I made a dent against an enemy who didn't even understand why I hated him, associated him with the same men who killed by parents. The sense of closure wasn't there. And the moment I had decided to define my life by had passed and left me with nothing but blood on my hands, and more anger for the lack of relief it brought. It was at the point.when he died.I stopped drowning.I realized how foolish I was to believe that by taking a life it would rectify my pain, I realized how cold I had become to actually live for such a moment.and I realized what it felt like to take away life..a moment I'll never stop regretting. I stepped onto our convoy.and I sat down.realizing I knew nothing, about me, about purpose, about why I was left to remember everything, why I had to feel so much pain. And then. Nathaniel put his arm around me and pulled me into him..and for the first time since the death of my parents.I finally knew what it was to live.to not feel like a pawn...to not feel lifeless and purposeless. In his arms.I was real. I had hope. And now, I don't know how to feel that with out him..I don't know how to be without him."  
  
Sky was in tears.struggling to accept her words..but she couldn't. There was no moving on..not for her, she couldn't let go. The wounds were forever to remain open.  
  
"I need Nathaniel.I love Nathaniel.." she choked. "He's all I ever wanted.and if there's a chance, I don't care how small, how impossible it may seem..I need to take it."  
  
Logan remained silent. Every logical bit of thinking told him that taking this avenue would only lead to disappointment again. He wasn't sure if Sky could handle that. Nathaniel was dead. He had to be. A picture meant nothing. It could have been altered and printed for some random purpose.. Yet, this time logic didn't govern his actions. He had to look into it.even if this was a facade. Closure would be the only consequence.  
  
He shook his head. "Alright.alright...Now go get cleaned up. You'll get sick in those wet clothes. I'll start right away." She nodded her head as Max placed her hand on Sky's shoulder.she smiled and handed her a towel and a wash cloth.  
  
"Thought you might need this." Logan smiled to himself.she had read his mind. Sky took the articles from Max and smiled. As she stood up.there was a difference in her persona. She seemed stronger..infused with purpose. She disappeared into the hallway as Max sat down.  
  
Logan stared at the picture. Questions ran through his mind. The reality of the task at hand shook him. What if he failed?  
  
Max sensed his discomfort. "Are YOU okay?"  
  
"No. He's my brother.I thought I lost him.It was hard enough to lose him the first time.a part of me just wants to let it be..but then."  
  
"You have to know." Max nodded. She understood every word he said..  
  
Sky shivered as beads of hot water streamed down her face. She felt the streams of water falling off her. "Please God she whispered.let me find him.let him be alive." She drifted off again.and she could feel him.his arms wrapped around her naked back..he held her close and tenderly kissed her lips.water dripped off his face onto hers.she felt so strangely safe in this awkward state. He was the only man in the world she felt safe with. He knew every part of her..her fears, her dreams, her skin.everything.and it comforted her to know that someone did finally experience every part of her and still loved her as a whole. The two stood together wrapped in each other under the streaming water..with each kiss she shivered.as he moved her wet hair out of her face, then focused on one single strand that refused to move from her nose.she laughed as he pushed it away. "I want to see your face." He smiled. She loved him deeply there was no lust in that moment...only pure love between man and wife.  
  
"You think we'll always be together??"  
  
"Of course.a beautiful woman like you and a good looking guy like me were meant for each other."  
  
And then his presence was gone, another memory lived and faded. Sky placed her hand on the shower wall, her reality once again clear, her yearning renewed, and her battered spirit jaded.  
  
Logan rubbed his temple as he plucked away at his computer keys. There was a huge network of information available.he just had to bring it under his control.tame it to relinquish what he needed.  
  
Max was next to him, her hand touching his shoulder.soothing him. She was his connection, his link to reality.he needed her..and was grateful that she was here now.comforting him.touching him. Sometimes you just needed to feel.not to know .but to feel..experience.  
  
Suddenly his eyes narrowed. "Max!"  
  
She leaned down, observing the computer screen.. "A death certificate. Nathaniel's?"  
  
"No. He doesn't have one on record.it's Sky's." 


End file.
